Blahblahyeet
by DecipheringAngel
Summary: Yerr dont read its gay


Sundays are sacred – in the sense that Katsuki always arrives promptly at his childhood home at two in the afternoon, with a grocery bag bursting with ingredients for dinner because his parents would probably starve without a decent home cooked meal at least once a week. Katsuki will never admit it but he actually finds it soothing. Not only the cooking but the time spent with his dad while his mom finishes up her planning for the week ahead. His dad is all smooth corners and soft smiles while his mom is just as burnt and jagged edges as he is but somehow, on Sundays, they manage to find peace. A compromise.

So when Katsuki turns the corner onto his street this Sunday and spies the distant, blurry blob of green waiting in front of his house, he has to bite his lip to avoid screaming. This school week has been hell, he needs the quiet time with his parents not with Deku. His nails curl into his palms, distracting their natural instinct to pop, to crack, to fizz and… well. Explode the little nerd's face off.

Deku twitches and fidgets in place, a tweaky mess of skinny limbs and curly hair, looking for all the world like a tree shivering in the midst of an earthquake. He hasn't grown any taller since Katsuki last saw him two, nearly three years ago – all bitten lips and misty eyes, trying stupidly to smile up at Katsuki, all while telling him, "No, you're right Kacchan, it's for the best. I would have only put other people in danger, trying to be a hero."

The words had burned in the shell of Katsuki's ears, had settled harshly in the bowels of his chest, sharp and heavy and rattling viciously against the brittle, bony cage of his ribs. They're still rattling around, slingshotting upward from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat when he sees how much thinner Deku looks, how his freckles have faded to match the sickly pallor of his skin. He looks… he looks ill. He definitely hasn't been taking care of himself. Katsuki's alpha rumbles, a fierce sound that Deku seems to hear all the way down the street.

He jumps, head turning this way and that in an effort to find the source of the growl but he doesn't try to run. His shoulders hunch inward, an attempt to make his tiny form even smaller, and he ducks his head while inching closer to the gate of Katsuki's yard. He smells… afraid yes, but Deku smells resigned to the growl, almost as if the quirkless, mateless omega is used to being snarled at. And by someone other than Katsuki. The thought of someone else bullying his- of bullying Deku, it sours his stomach. It makes anger boil in his belly, thick and acrid.

"Oi, Deku."

At Katsuki's call, Deku deflates- the tension releasing from his shoulders in a waterfall that lightens all the strain from his body. He beams up at Katsuki, a pale imitation of the grin that Katsuki is used to, and waves at him. There's a bag swinging from his arm but he pays no attention to the way the fabric creaks, threatening to split open, too focused on Katsuki as he approaches. As he should be.

The blonde alpha has no shortage of admiring extras but their fawning falls flat in comparison to the wide-eyed exuberance of Deku. Something about Deku's praise makes him feel special, makes him feel worthy just as much as it pisses him off. Shitty Hair says it's because Katsuki has a crush on the omega, has been pulling his pigtails for years, but he's not ready to deal with that. Not yet. Training to be a hero is hard work and he doesn't have time for things like mates and dating- no matter how badly he wants to scoop the omega up and drop him on his bed, to build a worthy nest to please him, to force his favorite meals down his belly until his cheeks don't look quite so sunken.

Fuck.

He doesn't look anything like the Deku he remembers and on top of that, the nerd looks sick.

Katsuki scrutinizes him, crimson gaze raking from the limp curls atop his head to his trembling chicken legs. The hem of his pants are ragged, the waist held up by a tightly-cinched belt that looks a few notches too short of being adequate at its job. He's wearing a plain black shirt, lacking any nerdy symbols or slogans. He's traded in his bright red sneakers for a pair of plain black shoes, all scuffed to hell and ugly as sin. There are scars latticing up his arm, beginning at the back of his hand and spidering up beneath his sleeve.

Deku refuses to make eye contact, that fake smile firmly in place on his chapped lips. "Hey, Kacchan! Mom sent over some things for your mom but she's not answering the doorbell."

Katsuki ignores him, stares at him until a flush builds like a tidal wave, washing over those barely-there freckles and down to his collarbone, drawing his attention to a bruise peeking just above the collar of his shirt. He moves in close, too close but Deku just blinks up at him, eyes wide as those long lashes flutter upon his cheeks. He licks his chapped lips, breathing hard as he looks up to meet Katsuki's gaze but Katsuki is looking down. Without warning the skittish nerd, he reaches out and yanks his shirt down, revealing a map of bruises – some hickies and other marks, scratches and scrapes from teeth and claws. Deku tries to break free from his grasp but Katsuki has always been stronger. When the shirt starts to rip, he falls limp, letting Katsuki crowd him against the gate.

"What the fuck is this shit."

It's not a question – he can see that Deku knows it's not – but the nerd sputters and scrambles for a half-baked explanation, some defense that isn't going to make the alpha more angry than he already is. Katsuki grabs a handful of curls and forces Deku to look at him; his green eyes are brimming with tears that he's trying to hold back. Katsuki gives a firm shake, rattling the nerd for good measure but he bites his lip and looks away, unable to hold Katsuki's fiery gaze. Katsuki doesn't even know why he's so angry, Deku isn't his. He's not his mate, he's not even in his pack, there's no reason for Katsuki to feel so betrayed by the bruises scattered over Deku's skin.

"Fucking tell me, Deku. You let some random alpha mark you up like a slut?"

Deku cracks at his insult, eyes wide as he shakes his head, the tears slipping free to trickle down his cheeks. "N-no! I- I d-didn-didn't l-let-" he stutters, curling in on himself despite the hold on his hair. The bag spills to the ground, its contents forgotten.

Deep sobs break loose from his chest, his fingers wrap around Katsuki's wrist but he doesn't yank his hand away. He can't seem to get the words out but he doesn't have to. Katsuki hears enough through the sobs and sniffles. Deku chokes and holds his breath, as if that'll help calm himself down, so Katsuki steps closer, forcing Deku's face into his chest. It's an effort to make himself give off calming pheromones but he manages. Deku gulps it in, lets Katsuki's scent blanket him, calm him down. Once he catches his breath, he whimpers, "N-not al-al-all bul-bullies are as n-nice as Ka-Kacchan."

Katsuki's blood boils. The anger races through his veins, desperate to consume. "Did one of those worthless fucking wannabes rape you?"

Deku shakes his head frantically, equally desperate to reassure him- as if he needs the comforting when it's Deku's body littered with scars and wounds. "No! No, th-they- um, they don't go that far," he coughs, still not looking at Katsuki.

"Don't?" Katsuki snarls, releasing Deku's hair but only because his palms are beginning to pop in tandem with the angry throb of his pulse and he doesn't want to risk setting his beautiful curls on fire. "This is an ongoing thing?"

Deku stays quiet, his silence confirmation enough for Katsuki. His hair ruffles with the force of Katsuki's exhale but he doesn't lift his head. The front of Katsuki's shirt feels wet, the Omega's tears dampening the fabric. Normally, he'd be angry at that but his alpha won't allow it. Deku's had enough trauma, he doesn't need anymore. His earthy scent is soured by his despair, stressing Katsuki's alpha even more. Slowly, Katsuki wipes his palms down his pant legs and then settles them gingerly around Deku in what's probably the most awkward hug ever given. Deku takes it for the acceptance it is and begins to cry in earnest.

They're so preoccupied that they don't notice the black mist swirling behind them, not until it's too late. There isn't even time to scream or shout before they're yanked through the mist, leaving only the spilled bag on the ground behind them.

* * *

Izuku wakes slowly, his muscles heavy and his brain foggy. There's a weight atop him, holding him down, but something besides fear holds him immobilized. It must be a drug. He can't even twitch his fingers, can't move his toes or open his eyes. The haze clouding his mind clears in the rush of his panic but it does no good, he's hyperventilating with no means to calm himself. His omega coos at him to calm down, to relax, to inhale the musky scent of his alpha and fall pliant but he can't.

He wants to struggle, to shove this alpha off of him but he can't move. All he can do is drown beneath their weight, their scent, the panic that steals his breath and drags him back into oblivion.

This time, when he wakes, he becomes aware of the rocking. Of the stickiness between his thighs, the ache of his overtaxed muscles. He's not sure he wants to open his eyes. Claws scrape against his shoulder blades, a firm chest presses into his own. A rod of burning hot steel shoves into him, again and again and again. A sob tears from his throat and his fingers finally answer his demand to move, to scratch, to claw, to break free but the person above him ignores them, even when Izuku's nails come away wet and bloody.

A particularly rough thrust nudges something that causes Izuku to gasp, causes his spent cock to bob between their bellies and he cries out at the injustice of it, that his virginity was stolen by some stranger while he was knocked out cold. That his body is actually enjoying this, that his omega is enjoying this. Tears trail over his temple, down into his hair as he turns away. The alpha above him takes the tilt of his head as permission to lap at his swollen scent gland and Izuku struggles to open his eyes.

When he finally manages to drag his heavy eyelids open, his breath is punched from his lungs. The alpha sits up, scooting his hips closer as he manhandles Izuku's legs against his chest, and Izuku can't look away, even as he cries.

It's the person he's always wanted most, the alpha he's wanted to claim, to be claimed by. The one he wants to mate with, start a family with, the only one who's scent has ever affected him.

It's not fucking fair.

Kacchan's beautiful red eyes are eerily blank. There's no expression at all on his chiseled face. His cheeks are flushed a deep crimson, his damp hair sticks to the sweaty skin of his forehead and neck but not once does his face change. Not even when his knot catches on the rim of Izuku's cunny, swelling so large that the omega wails at the stretch of his virgin hole, his nails scraping bloody wells into any skin they can reach. Not even when he pumps Izuku full of his seed - so full that it squishes and squelches around his knot, oozing down onto the bed - does his expression change.

That red gaze is glazed over, with no Kacchan present within to answer his pleas to stop. It's not a rut; there's no snarling alpha consuming Kacchan with the fierce urge to claim the omega beneath him. He's just lifeless, even as he grinds into Izuku, even as he knots him, breeds him until Izuku's belly swells with the amount of cum in his stomach. Izuku cries and sobs but Kacchan does not stop, cannot stop.

Time blurs together: the aching muscles and overwhelming fullness, the sticky wetness coating his thighs and stomach, the empty red of Kacchan's eyes. He doesn't pull out, not even to sleep, Izuku has no reprieve from the monstrous cock nestled between his thighs. Izuku is little more than a breathing cocksleeve for Kacchan. He isn't sure how long they're connected, how long they're tied together - if it's hours or days or weeks - but after a particularly intense round sends him reeling into unconsciousness, he wakes to a villain standing over them.

Kacchan's body covers most of Izuku's naked form from those evil eyes but his skin still crawls. He buries his face against Kacchan's neck, his nose firm against his scent gland, as the villain surveys them but the comforting scent doesn't stop him from trembling. Kacchan stirs, as does his cock and Izuku whimpers, his hole still sore and stretched wide around him.

"How easily UA's top student has fallen. Is this truly the best of the future generation of heroes? Brought down by a single dose of my drug and a nice smelling omega? The world will be mine!" the villain cackles and Izuku cries, the sound muffled into Kacchan's skin. "He can't even be pulled away from you unless we knock him out, how pathetic. Alphas truly are such stupid creatures, aren't they?"

"It-it's not Kacchan's fault you drugged him!"

"He's raping you as we speak and you still defend him?" the villain laughs, taking a step closer towards their bed.

Kacchan stands, swiftly pulling out from Izuku's warm embrace for the first time since Izuku woke up. He tugs the omega with him, shoving him back as he crowds him against the wall. For the first time since Izuku woke up beneath Kacchan, the blonde's face contorts with bewildered awareness. His nose wrinkles as if smelling something foul but his eyes don't clear of the fog shrouding them, yet he backs Izuku into the wall and covers him with his body. His palms pop threateningly. His chest rumbles with a savage growl, vibrating through Izuku.

"De- Dek-" the words don't come, no matter how Kacchan seems to be fighting the drug. His pupils contract, the red shrinking before expanding again.

"What? WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! Give him another dose!"

"No, please don't!" Izuku begs, his hands rising to grasp Kacchan's shoulders, clutching uselessly at him.

The villain darts backward, scrambling out the door as a yellow gas filters through the vents. Kacchan grunts as he inhales a plume of the yellow cloud, his head slumping forward. "De- Deku, so- sor-" his fingers curl around Izuku's thighs, lifting him with ease so that he can slide his cock back within Izuku. He shudders, cock filling out impossibly thick as he impales the omega.

"I can't- I can't, Kacchan- ple-please, it hurts, it's so sore," Izuku whimpers into Kacchan's ear, his arms tangling around Kacchan's neck. His head lolls to the side as he tries to force his body to relax. Kacchan's powerful muscles hold him pinned to the wall, rocking into him steadily.

The alpha can't stop, urged on by the drug but this time one of his hands dips between them, fingers wrapping around Izuku's prick. It's the first time since he woke up that he's made an effort to make Izuku come, other than by the mindless thrusting of his hips. It takes Izuku by surprise, as does the orgasm that quickly follows, and he moans. Izuku comes in spurts between them, his release coating Kacchan's hand, and the clenching spasm of his walls brings Kacchan to quick release too. For a heartbeat, Izuku thinks this will be a short round but then Kacchan begins to move again, stretching his painfully sore walls.

"Kacchan, I can't," Izuku moans, voice cracking. He's crying but for the first time so is Kacchan. The alpha still doesn't stop the rapid rock of his hips. "Kacchan, Kacchan," he sobs breathlessly, fingers sinking into the alpha's back. His belly bulges between them, heavy with the amount of seed pumped into his womb. It's round, he looks almost pregnant and there's a fear for another time. "Please, it hurts so badly," he yelps.

Kacchan doesn't answer him but warm tears slide down his neck.

They don't belong to Izuku.

* * *

Izuku's heat hits not long after that. It overtakes him with a savage brutality that leaves him in the backseat of his own mind – briefly, he wonders if that must be how Kacchan feels. The fire roars through him, satiated by only one thing, and Izuku shoves weakly at Kacchan's chest until the alpha is flat on his back, thick cock standing proudly for the taking. Izuku whimpers, already so sore but desperate to be filled, for Kacchan's seed to cool the fires of his heat.

Izuku straddles his waist, only just noticing the size difference between them. It's no wonder he's so sore! Kacchan is absolutely huge! His cock is a monster but that doesn't stop Izuku from sinking slowly down the length, pausing halfway to gasp for air. He's so wide that Izuku has to pause, whining as he wiggles his hips to help himself adjust. He braces himself with both hands to Kacchan's massive pecs, the alpha surprisingly still as he waits for Izuku to impale himself with his cock.

"Ohhhh Alpha! Alpha, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Izuku is lost, rocking from side to side as he adjusts. He's so much more sensitive when he's in heat, it's overwhelming how amazing Kacchan feels inside him. "You're so big! You fill me up so good!! Fuck me, breed me!" His words crack on a shriek as Kacchan obeys, snapping his hips up with so much force that Izuku is lifted with the thrust, his hands scrambling for purchase on the sweat-damp skin of Kacchan's abdomen. "Please! Please, Alpha! Fill me up, make me yours!"

Izuku's heats have always been bad but now that he has a very horny alpha to help him, he's ruined for anyone else. Kacchan carves a space inside him that will never fit another, he's only ever wanted one alpha. Kacchan lets him fuck himself on his cock, only helping when Izuku slows from the intensity of being speared open. He's going to burst, he's a burning star going supernova– he tangles his fingers in Kacchan's hair and screams as he comes, drenching Kacchan's length in slick.

When he can't take the thickness stretching him wide, he shuffles upward, planting his knees on both sides of Kacchan's face. He doesn't even have to ask, Kacchan grips Izuku by his thighs and scoots him higher up his body until he's straddling Kacchan's face. The alpha goes to work, licking his own seed from Izuku's hole as the omega writhes and wails, hands planted on the wall. He shivers and shakes, legs twitching as his alpha coaxes another orgasm from him, fucks him with his hot tongue.

"Ohohohoh, yesyesyesyes! Right there! There!" Izuku stiffens as his hips jerk mindlessly, shooting thin ropes of white over Kacchan's forehead and into his hair. He slumps over, barely managing to roll off of his alpha as his heat temporarily abates.

"'Zuku?"

Izuku blinks wearily at Kacchan, only to find his eyes lucid and clear. He beams, curling into his side, seeking warmth after the retreat of his heat leaves him cold and shivering. "Kacchan," he mumbles, exhausted. He's battered and bruised all over, fluids drying on his skin. He looks like a mess but Kacchan clings to him. The alpha looks so confused and lost.

"Don't understand," he rasps out. "Where- wha' hap'n-"

"Kidnapped, drugged," Izuku blurts out, mind jumbled and his own voice hoarse. Is he coming out of the drugged state again? Gods, Izuku hopes so with every fiber of his being. His eyes water but he fights the tears back upon seeing Kacchan's distress. "Been here for a while."

"You- I-" he chokes out, unable to say it. Unable to voice what little he's able to remember.

"No, it's okay, it's okay," Izuku shushes him, pulling him close enough that he can tangle around him. His fingers card through his filthy hair as Kacchan bites his lip hard enough to pierce the skin. "You were drugged but you're okay. It's okay, it'll be okay-"

Izuku hides his own tears in Kacchan's hair, losing the battle against their burning moisture. It's not okay. These people have taken something important from both of them and Izuku doesn't know if they'll ever be able to get it back. He doesn't know if he'll ever get to be with Kacchan now, like he's always wanted to be. How could Kacchan possibly look at him with fondness after this? Izuku was useless to stop any of this, powerless like always, how could Kacchan possibly want him after this?

The dream – mated to Bakugou Katsuki, number one hero, building his support gear to help boost him higher, carrying his pups and raising them together – was distant before but now?

Now it might as well be lightyears away, in a whole other universe.


End file.
